Rocknarok (Region)
The Rocknarok Region is a fictional land set in the Rocknarok Universe. It's northern part is largely based on Russia, and the southern part loosely based on Egypt. Etymology Geography The Rocknarok Region is the largest known region in the Rocknarok Universe so far. Rocknarok has a wide natural resource base, including major deposits of timber, petroleum, natural gas, coal, ores and other mineral resources. History Much of the history of the Rocknarok Region has yet to be told. The Revolution in 2011 caused a major uproar among the citizens to overthrow the acting government in place of Yandols Zeon X's absence, which inevitably led to the downfall of the Kingdom of Rocknarok.Chapter 1 of the novel Excalion. Since then, its citizens have either migrated to neighbouring countries or other parts of the region, and the capital of the Rocknarok Region was later changed to Ra of North Rocknarok in 2013 due to the defunct status of the kingdom's government. Those who decided to remain in what's left of the kingdom have turned it into something similar to a refugee camp. Subregion Districts The Rocknarok Region is split into 3 subregions, based on its climate. North Rocknarok The northern portions of Rocknarok have a boreal environment and is largely based on Russia. These cold parts of the region are known as simply North Rocknarok, and works on a separate government and industry isolated from the rest of Rocknarok. The capital of North Rocknarok is Ra, located not far south of the subregion's centre point. It is ruled by Iosif Nikitovich Dunayevsky, part of the Rashian Federation. Known areas under North Rocknarok territory: * Ra (Ра) - Capital * Prime District (премьер района) * Twilight (сумерки) * Highland (нагорье) * Offstream Valley (от долине ручья) Central Rocknarok Below North Rocknarok, the areas of Rocknarok has a more chinese influence instead of russian influence, Known areas under Central Rocknarok territory: * None disclosed Former Rocknarok The southwest portions of Rocknarok has an arid environment, similar to Egypt. The geographical location for the fictional version of the Rocknarok Center is also located here. Former Rocknarok was originally named the Kingdom of Rocknarok, and it is the outmost part of the region connecting towards the rest of the continent, neighbouring with Karnarok to the south. Some years after the events of The Revolution and when Ra gained capital status, the kingdom was renamed to Former Rocknarok. Known areas under Former Rocknarok territory: * Kingdom of Rocknarok - Former Capital Politics Economy Two different currencies exist within the Rocknarok region, each originating from different sides of it. The Kingdom of Rocknarok first introduced the Minar currency (prural Minaris) long before the Zeon Ruling. The Minaris was widely used among the entire region, as well as neighbouring countries. Some years later, North Rocknarok introduced their own currency called Kyphers. This was a better alternative to Minaris for North Rocknarians. Demographics Culture Language The language used across the different areas within the Rocknarok region differs between North Rocknarok, Central and Former Rocknarok. Native to North Rocknarok, the language being used within the subregion is Ra, which is believed to be named after its capital of the same name Ra. The language being used in Former Rocknarok instead is English, and Central Rocknarok has a mix of both. Accoring to historical records, before English was widely used in Former Rocknarok, the official language was Raion which is a symbolic language based on glyphs. Trivia References Category:Rocknarok Category:Rocknarok Region Category:Rocknarok Universe Category:Region Category:Ayesfeln